brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Rise of the Great Devourer
The Rise of The Great Devourer is the twelfth episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It features the Ninja preparing to finally destroy the Fangblades and remove the threat of the Great Devourer once and for all, but the Serpentine's final play at reclaiming the artifacts could see the failure of their mission and the loss of a dear friend... Plot As the Destiny's Bounty flies through stormy skies, Sensei Wu is meditating with the aid of his Spirit Smoke. The smoke shows him a vision of Pythor awakening the Great Devourer, causing Sensei Wu to come to a horrible realization. Meanwhile, Kai, Nya, and Jay are in the dining room, with the four Fangblades on the table. Nya wonders why they have to go all the way to Torchfire Mountain to destroy the Fangblades, and Kai explains that the blades are made from the Great Devourer's teeth - only the hottest place in all of Ninjago will be able to destroy them. At this point, Cole bursts in, looking rather ill from the ship's swaying - after Jay has a laugh at his expense, talk turns to Lloyd and how no one expected him to be the Green Ninja. Unconvinced, Pythor continues to observe the ritual, declaring that he controls the Devourer because he awakened it. Suddenly, the statue crumbles, and Pythor is shocked to find nothing inside. As the Ninja, Lloyd, and Nya arrive, the Slither Pit itself begins to crumble, revealing the Great Devourer underneath. Realizing that the beast is far larger than he expected, Pythor attempts to escape - only to be stopped by Sensei Wu, who says that he must witness what he has created. Holding down the panicking Snake King, Sensei Wu tells the Ninja that this is his destiny, and that they must do anything they can to stop the Great Devourer. On cue, the Slither Pit finally breaks down, and the Great Devourer bursts free, its massive body towering over the city as it roars and lunges at the screen. Cast *Chokun - Michael Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Mailman - Michael Adamthwaite *Mezmo - Michael Adamthwaite *Mother - Kelly Metzger *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Tour Guide - Vincent Tong *Zane - Brent Miller Trivia *This episode was originally going to be called "The Final Hour Part 1." *Pythor says "Out of sight, out of mind" to Lloyd before he sabotages the Destiny's Bounty. Out of Sight, Out of Mind is the title of a book written by Ally Carter. *The Serpentine Train was seen only in this episode. *This is the first episode where the Great Devourer makes a physical appearance (i.e. not in drawings or flashbacks). It also features the final appearance of the four Fangblades, which are last seen within the statue at the head of Ouroboros' Slither Pit arena. Gallery AwakeningtheDevourer.jpg Cole'streadassault&Bitecycles.jpg Frozensnakes.jpg Jayeatingsandwitch.jpg Senseifalling.jpg Senseiinthecityofouroboros.jpg Serpentinetrain.png Tgd4.jpg Turretssnakebus.jpg Zane’ssnowmobile.jpg Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Snakes episodes Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago